gay_space_rock_hell_ocsfandomcom-20200213-history
Amosite
Appearance Current Lorem ipsum dolor sit amet, consectetuer adipiscing elit. Aenean commodo ligula eget dolor. Aenean massa. Cum sociis natoque penatibus et magnis dis parturient montes, nascetur ridiculus mus. Donec quam felis, ultricies nec, pellentesque eu, pretium quis, sem. Nulla consequat massa quis enim. Donec pede justo, fringilla vel, aliquet nec, vulputate eget, arcu. In enim justo, rhoncus ut, imperdiet a, venenatis vitae, justo. Nullam dictum felis eu pede mollis pretium. Integer tincidunt. Cras dapibus. Vivamus elementum semper nisi. Aenean vulputate eleifend tellus. Aenean leo ligula, porttitor eu, consequat vitae, eleifend ac, enim. Aliquam lorem ante, dapibus in, viverra quis, feugiat a, tellus. Phasellus viverra nulla ut metus varius laoreet. Quisque rutrum. Aenean imperdiet. Etiam ultricies nisi vel augue. Curabitur ullamcorper ultricies nisi. Nam eget dui. Gemstone Amosite's gem is a square gem that is located on the center of her chest. MORE TEXT MIGHT BE NEEDED HEREMORE TEXT MIGHT BE NEEDED HEREMORE TEXT MIGHT BE NEEDED HEREMORE TEXT MIGHT BE NEEDED HEREMORE TEXT MIGHT BE NEEDED HEREMORE TEXT MIGHT BE NEEDED HEREMORE TEXT MIGHT BE NEEDED HEREMORE TEXT MIGHT BE NEEDED HERE Older forms Base= |-|First Regen= |-|Second Regen= |-|Third Regen= Amosite has had four prior form before her current look. More details to come later. Cracked Unknown Data. Corrupted Amosite's corrupted form while not seen is describe as a rather giant rhino-like monster. This form sport three horns on its head and covered in a massive amount of long hair that like the other asbestos gems, covers their sights. The form also has a sharp jaw like the other but is unable to do too much damage with it. This form she is always looking to destroy and attack making it one of the more aggressive gem monsters. Personality Likes: *Fighting *Sleeping *Pranks *Exploring towns and cities Dislikes: *Being treated as a child *Being short *Losing fights (which happens a lot) *Being homebound Favourite Food: '''Doesn't Eat that often but loves chips '''Favourite Drink: '''Doesn't Drink '''Favourite Colour: '''Red '''Overall personality: *Napoleon Complex *Aggressive, loves to fight *Mischievious *Hates being bored *Curious about the world *Protective of Tremolite and tries to act like the 'cool older sister' when she around her. *Desires freedom *Envious *Become very vocal when jealous *Acts before she thinks *Pretty obedient *Silly Abilities Strengths: *Her small size hides the fact she's pretty strong for her size *One of the few of the asbestos gems that can fight long range thanks to her weapon *Has some working knowledge of humans, towns and cities *She was trained as a gem warrior which when she's in the right mind set makes her a tough foe Weaknesses: *Being small as she is makes it hard for her to fight close range *Acts before she thinks and that get her in a lot of trouble *Not very fast on her feet, overall moves slows in fights *Her 'napoleon complex' makes it hard to be around or befriend Abilities: *The spin dash *Poisonous to living creatures, needs to be in prolonged contact with them to have effect *She can make the harpoon weapon explode, it needs to have made the impact and she has to snap her fingers to do so Shapeshifting: *While not big into shapeshifting, she has been know to turn into humans and objects the most *Weak with turning into animals, can only change into a few small animals Weapon Amosite's weapon is a harpoon which not only has a point on the tip but has around 12 backwards like teeth on the harpoon to max out the damage it causes. It can be thrown like a spear and has a very good range thanks to her skill with it. However due to its size its not a good weapon for close range combat. History *Add Later Relationships Positive Negative Fusions *N/A Trivia *Fusion dance style: ??? *Musical instrument: ??? *Kinda based her design off one of the Koopalings *Her name is pronounced (Am-o-site) Gemology *Amosite is a rare fibrous form of Grunerite and is primarily found in Africa *Its known as Brown Asbestos *Was used a lot in making cement sheets, insulation board, ceiling tiles, pipe insulation and many other types of thermal insulating products *Like all asbestos, was discovered it was in fact very toxic to the living after being exposed to it for prolonged periods. * Unfornately being an asbestos mineral, there is no currently meanings for Amosite that I can locate Gallery Image Sample.png|SUCH A BADASS Image Sample.png|SO COOL Image Sample.png|YES ANOTHER ONE Weapon Sample.png|POOPY BUTTHOLE Category:Kindergarten